


Lost

by amberrae



Series: 100 Super Junior Fic Challenge [4]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: AU, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Spain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

 

Lost

“Cho Kyuhyun! Put down that damned controller before I use it to kill you!” came the frustrated cry from a very angry Heechul, who was flailing his arms around in the air. “We are in Spain for a holiday, you know! We shouldn’t be sitting around in our hotel room doing nothing; we should be at the beach!”

 

“But I am doing something,” came Kyuhyun’s reply, eyes never leaving the television screen. “I’m watching movies.”

 

Heechul let out a deep sigh before striding over to the wall and pulling the power cord out, earning a surprised shout from the seated maknae. “You can watch those at home. Now, get up. And for God’s sake, put some pants on. Whenever you feel like you want to actually do _something,_ I’ll be in the car.”

 

“I don’t have to listen to you, y’know!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as Heechul exited the large bedroom that he was previously occupying.

 

“Yes, you do. I’m older than you, so get up. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

~

 

“So, why exactly are we cramped up in the back of a taxi, may I ask?” Kyuhyun whined, face pouting as he tried to move away from Heechul, who he was currently pressed up against.

 

“Because I wanted this trip to be authentic. I’m sick of seeing us in magazines looking like we’re royalty; it gives people the wrong impression. You of all people should know that, Kyu. Remember that scandal about you when people thought you were dating that girl? The tabloids were all over it! We don’t want a misunderstanding like that to happen again, do we?”

 

“No, but how is sitting in a taxi going to deter rumours? I don’t really understand your logic, Heechul.”

 

“Look, I don’t know; it makes us look more humble, in a way.”

 

“When do you care about looking ‘humble’, may I ask?”

 

“Shut up, maknae.”

 

~

 

“Heechul, we’ve been going around in circles for the last hour. Where are we going exactly?” Kyuhyun complained, dragging his feet along the ground behind Heechul as they walked down a backstreet in Barcelona.

 

“It’s around here, I know it. I’ve been here before.”

 

“Yeah, so have I. 20 minutes ago. Chul, just admit that we’re lost. And don’t you dare say ‘but Big Space Star Kim Heechul never gets lost!’ because quite honestly that was only funny the first four times you said it. What were you looking for, anyway?”

 

Heechul let out a defeated sigh before taking a seat on some metal stairs leading into a ramshackle unit. “Promise not to laugh?”

 

“I promise. As the maknae, I swear on my heart not to laugh!” Kyuhyun vowed, raising his hand to hold it over his heart, showing his promise.

 

“Fine. I read on the Internet that Barcelona has a really famous wig shop, and since my last Super Show is coming up, I thought I’d make it a little bit more special and introduce my newest character.”

 

“Which would be…?”

 

“Heeanna.”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Kyuhyun choked out, before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

 

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh at it!” Heechul fretted, giving Kyuhyun a slap on the arm, which only led to the maknae laughing harder. “Stop! Stop laughing!”

 

Calming down, Kyuhyun took a deep breath. “So, you got us lost in Barcelona because you were looking for a _wig shop_ , so you could be _Heeanna_? And you were worried about me creating a scandal! I can see it now; the headlines reading ‘Kim Heechul and Cho Kyuhyun get lost in Barcelona’.”

 

“Kyu, that’s a terrible headline.”

 

“What did you expect? I’m a 24-year-old that is lost in a foreign country with a heartless old man. I wasn’t going to give you my best, that’s for sure.”

 

“Oh well. I guess I better call another taxi. Kyu, pass me your phone.”

 

“Hey, why my phone? Use your own!

 

“Are you forgetting who is older here? Hand it over.”


End file.
